


Love's Shared, Not Divided

by cindyls1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three years since the war and Draco and Harry have made a life together. The only ripple in their sea of happiness is George Weasley. The man is a shadow of his former self, lost in grief after the death of his twin. Draco sees the love Harry has for the other man but instead of seeing it as a threat, he sees it as a possibility for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is all Dani's fault. She planted the seed that took over three days of my life. She's such a bad influence. I love her.

Draco looked out the window and saw Harry walking up the street. He kept looking back over his shoulder and Draco knew his lover was having one of those days.

Most days Harry came home happy and upbeat, having spent the day playing pranks and inventing new ones to keep up the inventory at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. He’d started working there after the war, shocking everyone who’d thought he’d become an Auror.

It didn’t surprise Draco though. He and Harry had been together for almost a year now. After the war, Harry had come to the manor to return Draco’s wand and had stayed for tea.

It had taken almost a year and a half of walks in the gardens, ice cream at Fortescue’s and Sunday dinner’s at Draco’s Aunt Andromeda’s with Teddy for them to admit their attraction and for Draco to accept Harry’s first fumbling attempt to ask him out on a real date.

They had been inseparable since and had been living together for the past five months. They were happy and more in love every day and Draco sometimes thought that all the love they shared was almost too much for two people.

But some days, Harry came home sad. Those were the days when he’d get to work and find George Weasley locked in his office and refusing to leave for the day. One those days, Draco was almost positive that the ghost of George’s dead twin was just too much for the surviving brother to bear.

He would only let Harry or Draco in, no one else. Not his family, nor his friends. The relationship he’d started with Angelina Johnson had fizzled out quietly after the war when grief had been his constant companion.

George had found his way free of it most of the time but Draco could understand why some days, the death of his other half seemed to overwhelm everything else and he’d give almost anything to help the other man find some way to deal with the bad days besides drowning himself in bottle after bottle of Ogden’s finest.

On those days, Harry would drag himself home, terribly afraid of what his friend would do if left alone, but unable to resist George’s plea to be left in peace.

Draco watched as Harry crossed the street and disappeared from view as he entered the door to their building. He walked over and sat down on the couch, sitting down quickly so he wouldn’t be caught waiting for Harry. His boyfriend was convinced that Draco fussed over him entirely too much, but Draco knew that if anyone deserved a little extra love and pampering it was Harry.

He heard the door open and close, then the sounds of Harry hanging his jacket up and sighed. Usually Harry bounced in, dropping everything all over in his haste to get to Draco and snog him senseless. Being neat and tidy was his way of putting off Draco seeing how sad he was. The daft man was under the impression that he always had to be happy and smiling when they were together, like he was letting Draco down if he wasn’t smiling.

When he finally wandered into the living room, it pained Draco how defeated he looked.

“Come here, baby.” He opened his arms and Harry practically ran over and fell into his lap. Draco pulled him in close and cuddled him against his chest and he could feel Harry shiver. Tears wouldn’t be far behind.

“One of his bad days?” Draco stroked Harry’s silky black hair, as he felt the wet warmth against his chest. Harry nodded and took a shuddering breath before speaking.

“He didn’t cry….didn’t drink…he just sat there all day, looking at pictures and he told me something, when I went and sat with him before I came home…” He trailed off and Draco could see that Harry was unsure of what he was about to say.

“It’s okay, love. Nothing you say will shock me or make me judge him, I promise.” He nuzzled his nose against Harry’s temple, breathing in the scent of his fruity muggle shampoo that he loved.

“You know already, don’t you? How much they loved each other.” Harry’s voice was quiet, a little hurt showing through.

“I’ve suspected that their relationship had been more than just brotherly. I know it happens sometimes, especially with twins.” Draco had seen more than one sibling relationship that had crossed lines. It didn’t really bother him. Love was love after all.

Harry arched his neck, giving Draco access to the soft skin there. “He said that it was never just the two of them…there was always another girl or guy with them. But it felt right for them, like that was how it was supposed to be.”

He sighed and pulled Draco’s arms tighter around him. “I just wish I could help him. He won’t date and hardly ever goes to the Burrow. He’s so lonely and sometimes I feel almost guilty about being so crazy happy with you.”

Draco curled his fingers around Harry’s cheek and turned his head so he could look him in the eyes. “Please don’t ever feel that way, Harry. You’ve earned all the happiness you can find and loving you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Harry smiled shyly at him, looking up at him from under his dark lashes. “Me too, my dragon. The absolute best.”

Draco swooped in and kissed him, loving how Harry opened for him immediately and let him take control of the kiss. It wasn’t always that way. Some days Harry fought for dominance and won, pushing Draco back and fucking him until they were both covered in sweat and come and barely able to breath.

But Harry mostly liked to be taken and cherished by Draco and Draco loved to be able to worship him for hours so that Harry would never mistake how much Draco loved and needed him.

Draco also knew, however, that Harry had so much to give and that someone like George could use some of that tender loving care that always made Draco feel like he was the most important thing in Harry’s world.

And maybe George could use some of Draco’s love and affection as well. After all, might it not take two people to give George the kind of love that he’d shared with the person who had been closest to him?

Draco knew that Harry had thought about it and he couldn’t blame him. George was fit and tall and something about those soulful brown eyes tugged at Draco’s heart. It made him want to wrap George up in his arms and protect him, along with Harry. It was ridiculous, really. The man was at least four inches taller than Draco and towered over Harry by almost ten. But he seemed much smaller these days, weighed down by sorrow as he was.

Harry would never do anything about his attraction to George though. Draco knew that Harry loved him too much to ever admit to it and that he would always put Draco’s feelings before his own.

Harry was everything to Draco as well. He made life worth living and there wasn’t anything Draco wouldn’t do for him and that included seeing if maybe the love they shared could be expanded to include someone who so desperately needed it.

George fancied them both as well, Draco knew. He’d caught him staring at them more than once, looking away in embarrassment when he was caught but not before Draco had seen the longing in his eyes.

It was time to do something about this.

“Harry, why don’t you invite George over for dinner tomorrow night? We could watch one of those muggle films you love so much and it might make him smile.” He looked down at him, smiling encouragingly and almost cheered out loud when Harry nodded.

“Okay. It could be just what he needs to take his mind off things. A little friendly distraction.” Harry was so clearly please by Draco’s suggestion and his beaming smile made Draco want to kiss him silly, so he did before picking him up and carrying him off to their bedroom for a proper shagging.

**~~**

The next night he had his mother’s house elves make up a wonderful dinner of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with a rich gravy and salad. He normally cooked for Harry and himself, as it was one of Harry’s least favorite chores. Draco was sure it had something to do with all the food he’d been forced to cook for the Dursley’s and never allowed to eat as he was growing up.

To his mother’s utter delight and his father’s distain, Draco had turned out to be quite the accomplished chef and in fact, he’d been studying the culinary arts for the last year, at Harry’s encouragement. He was hoping to open his own restaurant one day but knew that he had to be the best chef possible before he did.

On this day, though, he let the house elves do what they did best while he made sure he was presentable for what he hoped would be a very memorable evening.

When the two men arrived, the table was set and the food being kept at the perfect temperature under a warming charm, while Draco lounged on the couch in a pair of beige, soft, cotton pajama pants that hung low on his hips and a white silk shirt that was only buttoned part way. His feet were bare and his long, white-blond hair was parted at the side and hung loose down his back and fell temptingly over one eye as he pretended to read a book.

When the door opened, he looked up and smiled, smirking internally as both of their jaws dropped.

He stood up and crossed over to kiss Harry before pulling back and smiling at him. “Hello love. I missed you.”

Harry blushed sweetly as Draco leaned up and kissed George on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. He looked back over his shoulder at them. “I’m just going to open a bottle of wine to go with dinner. Yeah? Harry, why don’t you go and get changed out of your work clothes and see if you can’t come up with something more comfortable for George. I think those sweats and t-shirt he wore after that last party when he had to stay are in the drawer in the spare room.”

They both nodded before Harry finally shook himself out of his lustful daze and grabbed George’s jacket and hung it in the closet. Speechless, Harry motioned for George to follow him as Draco continued into the kitchen.

Draco opened the wine and poured three glasses before picking one up and making himself comfortable on the couch once more. When Draco and George came back down the hall, he could hear them chatting quietly and smiled.

“Shall we have a glass of wine first? Or eat?” He looked at Harry, who crossed to the table and grabbed both glasses before coming back to hand one to George.

“I think I could use a glass or two at the moment.” He walked over and leaned down to kiss Draco and then slid to the floor in front of the couch and laid his head back against Draco’s knee. George seemed unsure of what to do, so Draco patted the couch and the other man walked over and sat down, looking exhausted.

“Thanks, Draco…I needed this.” George had dark circles under his eyes and his brow was crinkled like his head was aching. Draco wanted to reach over and smooth them away.

He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and his boyfriend grunted his approval. “Long day at the shop?”

Harry and George nodded before Harry spoke. “The place was an absolute zoo! Everyone is school shopping and all the kids are coming in to stock up! I wasn’t sure there was going to be anything left after the crowd today.”

George chuckled. “Yeah, it was kind of crazy, but some of those first years made my day. They were so excited by everything, especially the muggle-borns. Everything is new and wondrous to them.”

“Sounds absolutely draining.” He looked at the already almost empty glasses and accio’d the bottle of wine, catching it deftly and filling all them all. “You’d better have another glass to help you relax.”

Harry looked adorable in flannel house pants with small snitches flying all over them and a plain white t-shirt. The pants were Draco’s favorites because they always looked like they about to fall off, even more low-hanging that Draco’s own. The shirt was a little short and almost see-through after so many washings. It was soft to the touch and Draco loved it because between them and the pants, they always showed a thin strip of tanned skin and a hint of Harry’s treasure trail.

George looked comfortable in gray sweats and a muscle shirt. It showed off his pale, freckled arms and chest and he looked beautiful. They both had bare feet, like Draco and he took a moment to admire Harry’s. They were small and well-formed and he loved them whether they were tucked under Draco’s arse as Harry lay on the couch beside him and read, or if they were digging into his ass as they urged Draco to fuck him harder and faster.

George had big feet, but nicely shaped and Draco took a moment to wonder if the saying about men with big feet was true.

Draco picked up his wand and waved it so that soft music played and they all sat and relaxed quietly but Draco could feel the tension building.

He let the hand that had been petting Harry drift down over his shoulder and chest, rubbing small circles there as Harry practically purred under his hand.  
Harry eyes were half closed and even as he pressed into Draco’s touch, they watched George’s throat as he swallowed another mouthful of wine.

When he’d finished the glass, he held his hand up to stop Draco from pouring another. “Any more and I’ll be curled up in your lap asleep.” He chuckled like he was joking but Draco could see the yearning in him.

“It’s okay George. I wouldn’t mind that so much.” Draco’s words had Harry turning his head lazily to look up at him and George’s whipping around to stare.

“Draco…I was only kidding…” He trailed off, obviously unsure what to say next.

Draco smiled softly at him. “I wasn’t.”

The question in Harry’s eyes was clear and Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss him. When he was done, he pulled back and left the next move up to Harry.

His lover didn’t disappoint him. He reached for George’s hand and tugged gently until George was falling over. Draco caught him and eased him down until his head was pillowed on Draco’s thigh. Harry reached up and caught Draco’s free hand and settled it in George’s hair.

Draco obediently started petting him as Harry turned to look George in the face. Harry lifted his hand and stroked the red-head’s cheek, hushing him soothingly when George started to shiver.

“It’s alright, mate. I told Draco what you told me yesterday but he already suspected. It doesn’t bother us and I’m glad you told me as it helps me understand what you’re going through better.”

For the second day in a row, Draco felt the wet, warmth of tears and he reached down to pull George close to him so he could hold him to his chest.

“I’m so lonely Harry. Since he’s been gone there’s been no one. I can’t…it just feels wrong. I’m not interested in anyone…” He trailed off for a moment before continuing. “At least, not anyone who’s available.”

Draco kissed his temple and then Harry did the same. He was up on his knees now, crowding in close to them as he ran his hand along George’s arm and side. “Shhh, now love. It’s okay.” He leaned in and kissed George, just a small press of lips on lips but Draco could feel George shudder against him.

“Harry don’t…Draco—“

“Doesn’t mind.” Harry smiled sweetly at George who turned his head to look back at Draco. The confusion Draco saw there would have been adorable if there wasn’t also so much pain.

Draco reached up and cupped George’s cheek. “It’s alright. I know how you feel about Harry and I and I think it’s amazing that you’ve let yourself feel it again.” He rubbed his thumb across George’s bottom lip. “Harry needs to be needed and he’s got so much love to share. I’d be selfish to keep it all for myself. And I need people who care about me in my life to remind myself that everything isn’t all about me. I can be a spoiled git you know.”

George smiled shyly at him and Harry chuckled as Draco continued. “And you are kind of beautiful you know. All this soft freckled skin and big chocolate eyes; it’s no wonder we’ve both been lusting after you for months.”

“What? Why? You have each other…both of you are so gorgeous. You don’t need someone like me.” He hung his head but not before Draco could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He looked up at Harry, appealing for him to say something.

“What do you mean, someone like you?” Harry had one hand resting over George’s heart and the other resting on Draco’s thigh and Draco could almost swear that he could feel their magic weaving together.

“I’m broken, aren’t I? Lost without him…like someone cut me in half and lost one side.” His head fell back against Draco’s chest. “I don’t know what to do.”

Harry used both hands to frame his face, forcing him to meet Harry’s eyes. “Then let us help you. I know we can’t replace Fred and I wouldn’t want to try, but we can love you and let you love us and maybe you won’t feel so alone anymore.”

George shook his head and closed his eye. “I can’t, Harry…it wouldn’t be right.”

Draco sighed and turned George in his arms so that the other man was looking up at him. “Do you not want us? Do you just want Harry?” It would break Draco’s heart to have to share Harry without being a part of it, but he’d do it if it meant that they’d both be happy.

“No!” George reached up and stroked the back of his knuckles over Draco’s cheek and gave him a watery smile. “I would never want him without you. But what if I ruin it? What if having me in the mix breaks you two apart? I could never live with myself.”

Draco grinned. “Love doesn’t break things apart, love. It just helps it get bigger. Harry and I? Well, we’re really kind of amazing together and I think that loving you will just make it all the more special.” He looked up at Harry and he was nodding enthusiastically.

“Love? You guys can’t…I mean…” He trailed off.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry in until they were almost squishing George between them. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. It was hot and wet and wonderful and the feelings went straight to Draco’s cock.

When Harry pulled back, he looked at Draco for permission and at his slight nod, he leaned in and kissed George the same way. Draco could see that it was all teeth and tongues and when he glanced down George’s body, it was having the exact same effect on him. The sweat pants did nothing to disguise George’s appreciation of Harry’s kisses and Draco chuckled.

“Look at you two. So fucking beautiful it almost hurts.” He had one hand petting Harry as the other fell to George’s thigh, running his fingers up and down the inseam of the soft cotton pants.

George moaned softly against Harry’s mouth and Harry pulled away to see what Draco was doing. He smirked when he saw Draco’s teasing. He leaned down to whisper in George’s ear.

“His hands will take you to Heaven, but they'll drive you crazy first.” He nipped at George’s ear then licked the sting away causing George’s eyes to slide shut. “When he touches me, it makes me feel safe and loved…like I’m the only person he sees in the whole world.”

Harry sucked on the sensitive skin behind George’s ear, causing him to arch up into Draco’s hand. “And now he’s gonna see you too, George. We both are.” He slipped his hand down and under the hem of George’s muscled shirt and his fingers rubbed over the skin of his belly before pushing the shirt up and pinching a nipple.

George gasped at the pleasure pain it caused and he turned his head, seeking Harry’s mouth again instinctively. Harry kissed him and slid his hand down, under the waistband of George’s sweats. Harry pulled back and looked down at George in delighted shock as he realized that there was no underwear blocking his groping of George’s cock and balls.

George shrugged and blushed. “I need to do some washing.”

Harry and Draco chuckled and then Draco leaned in and kissed George passionately. When he pulled away, he sighed. “Now I’m going to have to put up with two messy louts, aren’t I?”

Harry’s pumped George’s cock a couple of times, causing him to whimper and leered up at Draco. “You love it when I’m messy.”

Together they pushed George’s sweats down just to the top of his thighs and then Draco’s hand wrapped around Harry’s, stroking with him as George writhed and panted between them, before letting go and lifting two finger to Harry’s mouth. He sucked them in, getting them soaking wet and then Draco slid them down over George’s balls and over his hole. He pushed gently with one finger until it slid in up to the first knuckle. It was incredibly tight and Draco stopped moving until he felt the muscle clenching around him relax.

“Harry, give George a hand relaxing.” He looked up into Harry’s bright eyes, loving the adoration and humor he could see there.

“Thought I already was.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco desperately before lowering his head and swallowing George’s cock down until he couldn’t breathe. It had taken him a while to get used to giving head, but once he got the hang of it, he was a natural.

Draco knew that Harry loved the intimacy of having a cock on his tongue and the strange kind of power it gave him. For Draco, there was no prettier picture than Harry’s lips, red and kiss-swollen, wrapped around his cock and now apparently, George’s.

George seemed to be beyond words. He moaned and whimpered and couldn’t seem to decide whether to fuck up into Harry’s mouth or back onto Draco’s fingers. When Draco curled them just right, George’s back arched and he cried out.

“I’m gonna…fucking hell…” He tried to pull out of Harry’s mouth, but Draco wouldn’t let him.

“Come in his mouth, George. He loves it, I promise.” He looked down at Harry who whined his agreement and curled his fingers again, pressing hard on George’s prostate and that was it.

George shouted and pushed up hard into Harry’s mouth. Harry had been prepared for it and pulled back just enough so he wouldn’t choke as George shook and groaned through his orgasm. He’d managed to swallow most of it except for one bit that escaped and rolled down his chin when he pulled off.

He looked so fucking hot that Draco couldn’t resist pulling using his free hand to pull Harry in so that he could like up the stray drop before kissing him and licking the taste right out of his mouth.


	2. Love's Shared, Not Divided 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three years since the war and Draco and Harry have made a life together. The only ripple in their sea of happiness is George Weasley. The man is a shadow of his former self, lost in grief after the death of his twin. Draco sees the love Harry has for the other man but instead of seeing it as a threat, he sees it as a possibility for all of them.

A/N: This story is all Dani's fault. She planted the seed that took over three days of my life. She's such a bad influence. I love her.

When he looked down at George, the other man was looking up at them with eyes filled with wonder and awe. “Am I dreaming this again? Cause if I am, I don’t want to ever wake up.”

Draco smiled at him and let his fingers slide free before gathering both men to him and hugging them tightly. Harry laughed, obviously delighted as Draco spoke. “You’re not dreaming love. This is happening and it will keep happening as long as you want it. Stay with us George, please. We want you to.”

George looked at Harry and Draco was so pleased to see the joy radiating from his lover’s face. “We really do, George.” He ducked his head shrugged before looking up at them again. “I think we have for a long time.”

“But why? You two…you have everything with each other.” He looked so perplexed so Draco pushed him to sit up so that he could sit beside him, helping George pull up his sweats as he did. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he held him close as Harry pushed between George’s knees and hugged him around the waist, laying his head on his chest.

“We do have everything. We could live the rest of our lives together perfectly happy and never look at anyone else again…except for you. Me? I love your strength and your dedication to your family and the way you make Harry laugh.”

Harry nodded and then pulled away to look up at George. “I love your humor and how you like to make people smile and how you make Draco act silly sometimes because he tends to be serious a lot.” He caressed George’s face as he grinned up at him. “You love with so much intensity and devotion and we would be lucky to be on the receiving end of that.”

George looked gobsmacked at Harry’s words. “But if it doesn’t work…you’re my friends. I can’t lose you.”

Harry wrapped both arms around his next and hugged him fiercely. “We will always be friends, at the very least, no matter what. That I promise you.” George long arms encircled Harry’s waist and pulled him up into his lap even as he leaned against Draco. “But think of the wonderful thing we could have if we tried.”

Harry sat on George’s lap with his feet hanging over onto Draco’s. Draco still had his arm around George’s shoulder as he leaned against Draco so they were all tangled together on the couch.

“What about our families? How are they going to feel? Do we hide it from them? Say I’m the new flatmate?” Draco could sense that this was the important question. Where people to know about him? Or would he be their dirty little secret?

Harry laughed. “Have you seen me around Draco? Keeping my hands to myself isn’t one of my strong points. If you’re ours, I won’t be able to not kiss you or hug you or hold your hand whenever I fancy. I’ll be in your lap or touching you all the time. Hiding it won’t be an option.”

Draco nodded. “It’s true. Our boy is very tactile to be sure. He needs the contact. He was abused horribly as a child by stupid relatives who should have known better and denied any affection.” He reached out and pulled Harry in for a loving kiss before continuing. “It’s our job to make up for that terrible time in his life.”

Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hands. “You already have, sweetheart. Everything I have now is just the icing on the cake.”  
George chuckled. “You have the strangest way of saying things Harry. It’s completely adorable.”

Harry blushed and turned to hide his face against George’s chest. “Stop teasing me you silly git.”

George tightened his arms around him and smiled at Draco. “What about our families?”

“We’d hardly be the first in Wizarding history to have a triad relationship, George. There are a few that are even relatively well known.”

Harry nodded. “Kingsley Shacklebolt for one. Found that out when we were all staying at Grimmauld Place during the war.”

“Even one of the muggle Prime Minister’s had two wives. One was a muggle and one was a witch.” Draco grinned at the shock on Harry and George’s face. “This was before the war started the first time around. Some of his great-grandchildren started at Hogwarts last year.”

George looked thoughtful. “One set of great-grandparents on my mom’s side were in a triad relationship. When one of my great grandmother’s was found to be sterile, they looked for a surrogate. They both fell in love with the woman they found and they lived together happily for the rest of their lives.”

He closed his eyes for a few moments before looking at Draco. “You really mean it, don’t you?”

Draco leaned up and kissed him tenderly. “We really mean it.”

Draco sat back and watched as George thought things over. Harry sat quietly on his lap and pressed small kisses into the underside of his jaw and Draco knew from experience how distracting it was. “Stop it love. It’s not fair using your talented mouth to try and persuade him.”

Harry pouted at him. “I’m not. I’m just trying to remind him of some of the benefits.”

George smiled down at Harry indulgently and Draco could see that he’d made his decision. He held his breath as he waited for George to speak.

“Alright then…where’s my bedroom?”

Draco watched at Harry jumped up and grabbed George’s hand and pulled him off the couch before doing the same to Draco. He was strong for a small man and he pulled them quickly down the hall to the master suite.

Being a wizard apartment, it was a lot larger on the inside than it looked from the outside and Draco and Harry’s bedroom was a little indulgent.

It was Draco’s favorite room in the flat and he was pretty sure it was Harry’s too. “This OUR bedroom. I’m hoping you’ll sleep in here with us most nights, but there are at least three other bedrooms here, so if you’re feeling the need for some private space, it’s available for you.”

Harry pushed George toward the bed impatiently, tackling him onto it when they reached it. Draco watched from the doorway as Harry got up on his knees and quickly pulled off his t-shirt and pajama pants before crawling up to the pillows at the head of the bed.

He was showing off his delectable arse and when he looked back over his shoulder and winked at Draco, he didn’t even try and resist. When he reached the bed, he moved to unbutton his shirt but was stopped by George’s shaking hand.

When he looked at George’s face, the man smiled at him uncertainly. “May I?”

Draco framed George’s face with his hands and plundered his mouth. He tasted of wine and the mints he’d been chewing on at work, as was his habit since he’d stopped smoking.

When he pulled away, George leaned his head into Draco’s palm and waited.

“Anything you want, love.” He kissed George on the temple and looked over to see Harry smiling at him.

George lifted his hands and carefully unbuttoned Draco’s shirt before pushing it of his shoulders. When it would have fallen to the floor, Draco waved his hand and it drifted over to the chair by the window. When George arched an eyebrow at him Draco grinned. “I really like that shirt.”

George reached up and ran his hands over Draco’s chest, looking up with concern in his eyes as his fingers traced over a long scar that crossed Draco’s chest. Before he could explain, Harry spoke up.

“I did that to him. It’s one of my biggest regrets.” His voice was small and sad and Draco turned to him and opening his arms. Harry scrambled to his knees and crawled over to him, letting himself be enfolded in loving arms.

“We’ve already talked about it love. It was a horrible day amongst many horrible days and it was just as much my fault as yours.”  
George’s long arms wrapped around them both and he held them tightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

Draco smiled at him. “It’s not your fault. Harry just has a hard time remembering that he needs to forgive himself for the things that happened during the war, just like he keeps telling me.”

George kissed Harry’s temple and then pressed a kiss to the scar before kissing his way over to Draco’s nipple and biting down gently, effectively cutting off any more discussion on the subject. One of Draco’s hands curled into George’s hair and held him there as George licked over it before sucking on it teasingly.

“He loves having his nipples played with, don’t you baby.” Draco would have disapproved of the smirk in Harry’s voice if he hadn’t been so busy concentrating on George’s amazing mouth. “If you bite them, he’ll whine and if you lick and suck them long enough, you can make him come in his pants.”

Draco whimpered when Harry’s tongue found his other nipple and between the two of them, he almost proved Harry’s declaration correct. He whined and arched toward them when they pulled back together.

“Fuck he’s gorgeous like this, isn’t he?” George flicked his thumb over one of Draco’s red and swollen nubs, causing him to hiss in pleasure as Harry nodded. “So responsive and his skin is like silk.” George continued to explore Draco’s torso as Harry slid off the bed and knelt between George’s knees facing Draco.

He reached up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Draco’s pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. He stepped out of them both and Harry grinned wickedly as he tossed them to the side.

Leaning back over his shoulder, Harry kissed George before turning to grab Draco’s hips and pull him closer. He leaned in and nuzzled into the trimmed hair that surrounded Draco’s dripping cock. He always told Draco that he loved how soft it was and how it was always the best smelling place on Draco’s body. It used to almost offend Draco. He’d spend way too many galleons on colognes and lotions and how dare Harry ignore it all in favor of sticking his nose in Draco’s groin all the time.

“Smell so good baby. Like love and home.” Harry was kissing over the bones in Draco’s hips and the inside of his thighs. He always got so affectionate and emotional when they made love and this time was going to be no exception, Draco could tell.

After he’d thought about it for a while, Harry’s obsession with Draco’s smell took on another meaning for him. He’d often come home after working late to find Harry curled up on Draco’s pillow, clutching one of Draco’s shirts and sound asleep with his nose pressed to it.

When he’d stated telling Draco about his childhood, about the neglect and abuse he’d suffered, Draco had understood better. Harry had been made to take cold showers and given only the cheapest of soap to work with. Everything in the house had been permeated with the horrible fake floral scented spray his aunt had applied liberally to everything.

To him, Draco’s natural scent had been one of the most attractive things about him to Harry. When they’d first started dating, he’d often caught Harry veering away from places with strong perfumes and once he’d figured out why, Draco had stopped using strong smelling products in his bath and stuck to more natural scents…vanilla, and other spice based perfumes.

After that, he noticed that Harry seemed to spend a lot more time with his nose against Draco’s skin, just smelling him and it had made something warm grow in Draco’s chest.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Harry’s tongue on his balls and he grabbed onto George’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

George looked up at him and Draco shivered at the amount of lust he saw simmering in George’s eyes. Reaching down, he pulled Harry up to his feet. “Harry, I think it’s time we got our man a little more comfortable. What do you think?”

Harry turned and reached for the hem of George’s shirt and pulled it over his head before leaning in and kissing his chest over his heart. Draco slid onto the bed behind George and scooted to sit against the headboard. Once he was settled, he reached for George, pulling him back to sit between his legs, his back to Draco’s front. Draco bent his knees and cradled George between them before beckoning Harry forward.

“Look at you sitting there together. It’s like every dream I’ve ever had some true.” Harry crawled up and straddled George’s lap and took his hands. Lifting them, he kissed both palms and then placed them on his hips as rocked them, rubbing their cocks together and they both moaned. Draco leaned in to whisper in George’s ear.

“He loves being fucked…loves being opened up by your fingers and your tongue.” Draco reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube off the night table and popped the cap. Grabbing one of George’s hands, he drizzled his fingers with the slick before guiding it down between Harry’s legs until he got the picture. Draco expected to feel a little jealousy when he watched Harry’s head fall back in bliss as George slide one finger into his tight ass.

Instead, it made him want to keep urging George on. “Once you have him dripping wet and ready for you, he’s gonna slide down onto you and ride you like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.”

Harry had both hands on George’s shoulders but he lifted one, reaching for Draco’s. Draco let their fingers tangle together as he kept talking. “His ass is so tight and hot, you’re gonna want to come as soon as you feel it, but you’d better not. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”

George shook his head and moaned as Draco rubbed his cock up against the crease of his ass. “You like that George? You want to see him bouncing up and down, crying out your name? It’s an amazing sight to see the man who saved the world calling out for you like you’re the center of his universe.”

Harry was fucking himself down on George’s hand and getting desperate for more. “Give him another one, sweetheart. He needs to be good and stretched before you can get your cock in there.”

Draco pulled one hand from Harry’s and slid it down and around George’s waist. He trailed his fingers up to George’s nipple, pinching and pulling at it as George whimpered. “He’d take it now you know; likes a little pain with his fucking every now and then. And he’s always so desperate for it. It’s up to you to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself, George. I’m counting on you to help me take care of him.”

Draco let his hand fall and curl around George’s cock, stroking lightly so as not to set him off before it was time. “Can you do that baby? Can you help me make sure he gets fucked good and proper when he needs it?” Harry was moaning as he listened to Draco’s words and he knew that if he didn’t hurry up and get George inside him, Harry would come before he could get a cock in him.  
He tapped George’s arm and the man obediently slid another finger in. “Better grab his cock and squeeze hard, George. He’s gonna come if you don’t.”

George nodded. “Yeah, okay.” His big hand reached out and grabbed Harry’s leaking cock, causing Harry to cry out.

“Please…please George…fuck me. Draco…baby…need it…” Draco’s cock twitched at the sound of Harry’s begging.

“Listen to him George. He needs you now.” Draco pulled his hand away from George’s cock and poured some lube into it before using it to slick George’s cock. “Pull your finger’s out baby. He’s ready for you.” When George did as he was told, Draco muttered a quick cleansing spell for George’s hand and then encourage him to put both hands on Harry’s hips.

“Lift him up and let him do all the work, okay love?” George nodded and lifted Harry like he weighed nothing. Draco held George’s cock steady and George slowly lowered Harry down on top of it. As soon as he was breached, Harry tried to push down but Draco watch approvingly as George held on and made him go slow.

“No, Harry. You need to let me help you.” Harry collapsed forward, letting his forehead rest on George’s and grunting as he slowly slid down. Draco let go of George and spelled his hand clean and then rubbed soothing circles on George’s shoulders. His arms shook as he controlled Harry’s descent and Draco could tell by the easing of that shaking, the moment Harry was fully seated.  
“Draco…he’s so tight…so hot…God Harry.” George’s voice was wrecked. And Draco could tell he was fighting the need to move. He kissed the side of George’s neck and then slid both hands up Harry’s chest until he reached his nipples.

Harry’s head shot up and their eye’s locked as Draco flicked his thumbnails over the little nubs of flesh. Harry moaned and started lifting himself up before crashing back down. Both of George’s hands moved and clutched at Harry’s ass as he hung on while Harry rode him like a man possessed.

“Fuck…George…so big…feels…oh god.” Draco smirked as Harry babbled. Talking during sex wasn’t Harry’s strong point.  
“Look at him move, George. Did you ever see anything so beautiful?” He was cut off by George’s enthusiastic nod.

“Yeah…fucking hell…you.”

Draco’s heart stuttered at George’s words. He was going to love this man.

George’s hips had started moving, trying to slam up into Harry and the friction on Draco’s cock was amazing but not quite enough to make him come. He slipped one hand down from Harry’s chest and grabbed his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.  
Harry was keening, beyond any coherent words except for George and Draco’s names. George just hung on for dear life and when Draco felt Harry’s cock swell in his grip, he knew that Harry had reached his limit.

“Pull him down hard, George, he’s gonna come.” His hand was wretch off Harry’s cock but it didn’t matter. With one last wail, Harry was coming all over George’s stomach and chest. George didn’t stop moving, drawing out Harry’s orgasm.

When he’d stopped twitching, Draco gave George a little push. The other man carefully pulled out of Harry’s hole and laid him carefully down on the bed. Harry immediately reached for him as he loved to be blanketed by his lover after he reached his release. George got to his knees and leaned over him, kissing him desperately.

Draco was impressed with George’s control. He hadn’t come when Harry had and the ache in his cock had to be almost unbearable.  
Getting an idea, he got up on his own knees and grabbed the bottle of lube, drizzling it down George’s crack. The other man moaned but didn’t protest as Draco slide two fingers in his ass, stretching him quickly.

“Now…Draco please, fuck me.” With George pleading with him, there was no denying him. He pulled his fingers out and coated his cock and lining it up with George’s hole. As he pushed in steadily, his eyes met Harry’s over George’s shoulder and the love he saw there almost ripped him in two.

“Do it Draco. Make him ours.” Draco nodded and slid out until he only the head of his cock was holding George open. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely and it felt so good he almost came. Only the need to make George come first stopped him. He held tightly to George’s slim hips, changing the angle with ever thrust until George cried out again as Draco found his prostate.

After that Draco was dead on with ever push in and all George could do was grunt softly. Draco leaned over him and slid his hands down George’s arms until their fingers were tangled together on either side of Harry’s head. Draco nuzzled into the soft hair at the back of his neck as his hips rabbited in and out.

Distantly Draco saw Harry’s arm move and knew that he’d reached down to stroke George’s cock. Two more thrusts and the muscles in George’s ass were clamping down on him as the man finally found his release. His own orgasm was milked out of him by the feeling and he exploded inside George as everything went white.

When he came back to himself a few minutes later, he was on his side, with Harry spooned up in front of him, pressed against Draco as he usually was after they made love.

The thing that was different was George on the other side of Harry, lying on his back as Harry lay on his chest. Draco realized that one long arm was pillowed under both his and Harry’s head while the other was gripped tight in both of Harry’s hands.

“He really likes to cuddle, huh?” George’s quiet voice cut through the silence and Draco smiled.

“Yeah, I think most days he likes it better than the sex.”

George chuckled as Harry huffed out a breath. “Do not…mostly.”

Draco pressed himself closer and Harry sighed and drifted off to sleep. Draco whispered quietly. “He’s useless after an orgasm. Typical man…”

George turned his head and kissed Harry tenderly on the top of his head. “It’s okay. I’m a little sleepy myself.”

Draco reached over Harry and cupped George’s cheek. “You alright love?”

George leaned into the touch and smiled. “Better than I’ve been for a long time.” He sighed and his eyes slipped closed. “Thank you for keeping me Draco.”

Draco could feel tears pressing at the back of his eyes. His heart was a little overwhelmed by how lucky he was. “Thanks for letting us keep you.”

Draco knew they’d have to talk more and that they’d have some issues to deal with but for now it was enough to be wrapped around the man he loved and cuddled with the man he was going to love. Everything else could wait till tomorrow.  



End file.
